The Covenant Continued
by KeepSteady
Summary: Well, its about a young girl, Erin Samuels, that attends Spencer along with the Sons. She bumps into Sarah at Nicky's, and begins to see her life change as she becomes uncommonly close to the group. But she sees that her step-mother just won't approve....
1. Reign

**I don't own The Covenant or the characters. **

**Review if you can.**

**The story:** Well, its about a young girl, Erin Samuels, that attends Spencer along with the Sons. Not much noticed by others, living routinely like the rest of us and pretty average... but because of this, it makes her interesting (aren't we all). Of course, she's known of the Sons her whole life, but had never become close to any one of them. But she bumps into Sarah Wenham, and is met with the group, and all that comes with them. She struggles as she grows closer, aware there is something different, and also aware that her cold step-mother would never approve of her consorting with any of them. But she's never cared before...

**Just read this:**

**Please be familiar with the movie before reading (I probably have details wrong myself). I'm new, so I'm not sure if I should ask for reviews or not. I apologize if I've done something wrong... and I've run out of things to say. I hope you enjoy. By the way, I'm not exactly sure why I've picked the title Reign for this chapter, just sounds cool. **

**Reign**

Erin walked cautiously into the seemingly charismatic bar of Nicky's. She wasn't sure how to react, since she'd never stepped into such a place before now. She didn't know if she should like the smells that swiftly mingled together. Every once in a while, one stench would overpower the other – smoke, incense (she guessed a vain attempt for clean air) and alcohol. She just didn't know what to think.

It seemed that there was something for everyone at Nicky's. Carefree dancing out on the old wooden floor, private booths and open tables were available, games (she wasn't surprised to see a pool table, foosball, and darts suffocated with the ones that were born to compete) and obviously, the crowded bar itself.

And the sound of all of it! The noise that assaulted her and yet enticed her as she slowly made her way deeper into the mess. She maneuvered through the random chatty people that for some odd reason were comfortable with invading personal space. Her eyes were trained forward as squeals and groans and proud exclamations emitted from the game area, and the laughs that came from everything else. Then a few harsh words, greeting yells and other nonsense were begging to be heard.

After experiencing this initial reaction, Erin was worried and unsure, not to mention, alone. She'd arrived with her new roommate from Spencer Academy, Leah, but soon discovered Leah had pitied her, and the snobby girl bluntly ditched her for her gals and disappeared into the chaos. Erin guessed it was just her luck, and that she'd known from the start to not come. But nothing mattered now, considering she was here and didn't know what to do.

Erin was startled when a girl about her age inconveniently slapped her in the face with long, straight, blonde hair as the girl took a miraculous twist to avoid falling. Erin had seen – too late – when a young drunk man pushed his way passed the girl roughly and she had no choice but to pull a matrix in order to avoid knocking over Erin, a stranger.

She didn't manage to introduce herself after the sorry girl started a babble of heartfelt apologies. You'd have to be heartless not to forgive and reassure the blonde girl with the sweet green-blue, eyes.

"No, no need to apologize. You didn't do it on purpose." Erin began, yet still the girl continued. "Really, it was just a bump, I'm not scarred for life."

"Well it was a good opportunity anyways." The girl said in a raspy voice, and Erin looked at her, a bit confused. "Oh, I mean, I've seen you at school and I've always wanted to introduce myself, you know. New girl to new girl." Erin suddenly took on an amused, yet almost sad expression, and the girl assumed it was simply good nature.

"Ah," Erin started, "you're Sarah Wenham." Sarah smiled in pleasant surprise at this. People love to be remembered, Erin noticed when she verbally recognized Sarah, whom she shared a couple of classes. In fact, Erin sat only a couple of seats back in one of them.

"Yes." Sarah confirmed happily out of mandatory politeness. She then waited for Erin to introduce herself.

"I'm Erin, Erin Samuels, and this is my 3rd year attending Spencer's." With a small, sad smile, Erin could see Sarah's beatific grin slowly fade into the slightest frown – she was confused.

"But you don't seem to…" Sarah's thoughts dwindled and with a confirmative knowing look from Erin's part, Sarah knew. Even though Erin never fully engaged with the world around her, she never seemed scared or observant, as a new student should be. No one talked to her, or so it seemed, and she wouldn't do so to anyone else if need be. No one talked to her, not because Erin was fresh meat – but because she was just another piece of it.

And with a bit of hope, Sarah brightened and said boldly, "Then I get to claim you as mine, Miss Samuels!" She laughed at herself half-heartedly, praying the shy girl would understand, until Erin contributed a booming laugh of her own, uninhibited.

Erin was definitely not one to grasp and scramble at the rare chances to socialize, but Sarah provided the perfect chance for a quick and painless start of a friendship. So Erin laughed and enjoyed the hell out of it. Sarah herself was elated that Erin hadn't reacted as if she were an overwhelming, superior freak. Not to mention thankful that Erin hadn't taken offence to Sarah's own ignorance.

Erin rolled her eyes, and replying to Sarah's earlier statement said, "Ha, claim away," Not wanting to be too serious, but instead choosing the safer route of a light-hearted joke. It wasn't as if someone else had staked claim of her. Not that she truly considered herself something so superficial to "claim" in the first place.

"Hey," Sarah started as if she had come up with a good idea, "come sit with my friends, it'll be more fun than being pushed around by rowdy creeps." Sarah had gone out on a limb, offering a warm smile and an ordinary, mostly harmless invitation. And now Erin's inhibition was thrown out of the window. Erin did not show fear now, but had valid reason to be afraid.

Erin knew all too well with whom Sarah associated, "the last time I talked to Caleb and the Sons was about the beginning of freshman year…" Erin then hinted to Sarah that the Sons of Ipswich never took the chance to talk to her the years after.

Oh the infamous Sons of Ipswich. They were the descendents of the four lasting bloodlines of the five founders of the small, insanely wealthily populated Ipswich. Old money, but everlastingly powerful the families were. They literally owned the town. You associate with them, and suddenly everyone knows of you. All four of the young boys were in high school, ruling like they were in a kingdom.

There were the two oldest – seniors – Caleb Danvers and Pogue Parry. Everyone knew the golden boy and the biker. Erin knew that Sarah and Caleb were together and certainly going strong, while Pogue had an exclusive relationship with a girl, Kate Tunney. They had Spencer Academy under their thumb, but probably used their advantages the least. Sarah and Kate were also seniors, which explained why Erin shared a joint-class math lesson with Sarah and study hall only, seeing that Erin was a junior, just like the two younger boys of the Sons – Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms. Or, the clever and risky Garwin and Baby Boy (As the good guy Simms was often referred). Erin did not associate with many people, but she did have a habit of listening in on conversations – and there was an awful lot to listen to when it came to the Sons.

Though the Sons of Ipswich – or, the Sons – had different last names and different blood running through their veins, they were more brothers than friends. By everyone else outside of the somewhat private group, the Sons were either hated or loved. But Erin was indifferent, and the only student to be so.

Erin was amused by the fact that Sarah – being at Spencer's and befriending the Sons after only a couple of months – invited Erin to join a group she had known about since almost as long as she could remember.

Erin didn't care, and made up her mind. They were boys, not gods. "I'm sure we'll have loads to talk about…" Erin offered sarcastically, a bit unsure but in no way spiteful or mean. She wasn't one for petty jealousy. She smirked at the thought of herself "mingling" with the small group.

Sarah laughed as she started to lead Erin by the hand to a full booth in the back where they could see bodies but no faces. Erin observed that Sarah was not one for stalling or to trapeze around what is trying to be done or conveyed.

More people had arrived at Nicky's in the span of their brief conversation. Though Erin was alarmed, she could not be surprised. It was a Friday night after all, and Nicky's was always the place to go to have a good time, or so she had often heard.

Sarah linked their fingers and raised both of their hands above their heads to try to get people to make way, in vain, as they finally squirmed their way over to the secluded table. Around the booth there sat two boys and a girl, Erin was now able to see.

Erin came to see a guy with shoulder length brown hair, which was by no mistake Pogue Parry, which almost touched his worn leather jacket. His hazel eyes were fixed upon the girl whom his arm was draped around. Erin assumed the womanly, dark girl with sleek, long brunette hair and brown-eyes was Kate. Seeing as they were faced out of the corner the booth was tucked in, Kate was the first to see the new arrivals.

Kate looked up, rolling her eyes with a small giggle from something Pogue had said, and caught the eye of the approaching newcomer. An immediate flash of a full grin and curious eyes practically had Erin jumping to introduce herself. Pogue had then looked up in curiosity himself to see what had distracted Kate and had then reached across the table with his free arm to prod Caleb. The Caleb who'd been messing with the cheap, plastic saltshaker. Being the nice guy he is, Caleb had almost no choice but to give the new addition a welcoming smile.

The three of them had known of, but did not know, the new girl that stood with Sarah at the only helm of the wall-attached table. They were always cautious of new people, but knowing Sarah, they were about to be introduced whether they wanted to be or not.

"Kate, Pogue, Caleb," Sarah began, slightly indicating with a nod of her head to each one, " this is Erin Samuels."

A normal naïve person would have sat down and left Erin standing to fend for herself, but Sarah stood by, silently showing her new comradeship. Pogue gave a small wave with a big hand as Erin shook Kate's and of course the gentlemanly Caleb's, all of which had stayed silent, contrary to their usual rowdy behavior.

"Mind if she joins us?" Sarah asked the group when she noticed Erin was going to continue to stay silent. She did not wait for a response – which in the first place, there was not a "No" option, and practically shoved Erin down beside Kate so that Erin sat on the outside across from Caleb and the quick Sarah, who'd already become comfortable.

"Well, you guys have impeccable timing." Caleb informed Sarah and Erin. When they both looked at him curiously, Kate eagerly jumped the gun before he could continue. Not that Caleb was one to be impatient… with anyone else but Kate.

"He was going to tell another story about Reid hustling Abbot I'm sure." Kate answered the girls' unspoken question for Caleb jokingly. The group at the table reacted knowingly with nods and a roll of their eyes – Caleb himself just shook his head.

Everyone in Ipswich was aware of the rivalry between the school's prick, Aaron Abbot, and the four Sons – mainly Reid. All of the Sons had their way of getting to the guy, and he them. Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms were particularly known for warming their pockets with Abbot's cash as they beat him in a perfect game of pool time and time again, every Friday night. Any bets made, Reid and Tyler would almost always win. It was their thing, and their luck was fantastic. Due to Abbot, they had very heavy pockets indeed.

"No, I'm not talking about Reid and Abbott" Caleb shot a jokingly reprimanding look to Kate, but his expression changed to mild curiosity quick enough. "But speaking of those two, they're always here before us. Don't see them anywhere. Any of you heard from them?" He gave the couple across from him and Sarah questioning looks. He only glanced at Erin, not wanting her to feel out of the loop, but was relieved when he found her looking off into space, content in her own mind. He smiled a small smile. She was almost like a child yet seemed even older than they at times.

When it was clear that indeed no one had heard from them, they surveyed the establishment. Erin did not miss the look that people shared when they were close – the silent communication. She saw it between Pogue and Caleb, Sarah and Kate, and understood the bond, but never had experienced it first hand. Pogue had already pulled out his phone, on the ready, to call Tyler (Reid would never bother to answer if they were getting into trouble) when they all saw Reid Garwin approach.

"Don't worry your little selves, the great Garwin is here," Reid said exasperatingly (but loudly, as is his way) as he approached the table with a tired-looking Simms. "Of course, with Baby Boy."

Erin thought it was apparent that the boys were fine as she watched them arrive. It wasn't as if they were worse for wear – not by a long shot. Reid naturally pulled off the dangerous, sneaky look, but nothing about him looked out of place. If Reid were to get into another fight (like so many times before) he would always come out looking fine, if not better than before.

Tyler never really had a look. Somehow he always turned out to be the nice guy though, even if at the time, he wasn't acting like it. He always seemed to be apart of something, though he did not wear printed t-shirts displaying a team or club. Yes, Erin had plenty of time to observe the secretive Sons of Ipswich.

Erin had to conceal her laughter when she saw Reid's swagger and the way he pompously sauntered over to the shadowy booth. Her eyes were able to lazily roam over Tyler with his vivacious, powerful walk – he would always be ready for the "next event" yet never seemed to look forward to it, there was something tense about the boy. But her eyes returned, they practically drank Garwin up. Erin wasn't sure whether it was good for Garwin or not, but the boy was something to behold. At least Erin thought so.

She didn't miss the swooning girls dismiss the "great Garwin", as Erin had Tyler, and practically feast Tyler, Reid's right-hand man in Erin's mind.

With practical ease the two boys had stolen chairs from a nearby table and swung them around to sit at the end of the group's booth, forming somewhat of a makeshift circle. Reid had barely noticed Erin, unlike Tyler, who was now shaking her hand, giving her a handsome smile and silent hello.

Erin returned the graces but immediately turned her attention back to the boy with the golden white blonde hair and the startling blue eyes. His tall body lounged in the chair, as only he could.

Reid had captured the attention of all 6 of the young men and women, though he was only aware of the cautious attention of 5 of them. Erin drew back into the cushioned seats, shoulders almost slumped, and arms in her lap, as she tried desperately to continue to be unnoticed. Her own chocolate eyes were another story. Though they did not meet another's, they were frantically planning their escape route.

When he started to speak about some nonsense to start the conversation, Erin found Reid's voice to be addicting. Her eyes had slowly looked up to his, and when her jaw did not drop with shock, she congratulated her self-control. She loved it, and couldn't get enough, and had to work to keep her face impassive, as always. This was Garwin for goodness sakes, not, once again, a magical being.

She was surprised no one commented on how she was drinking him in, though she was sure they must be used to it. The voice was not too low, and held a strong, clipped tone that was a balance of a laid-back laziness and a ferocious energy. Erin decided that yes, despite the many accounts, Reid had matured more or less since she'd last spoken to him.

The voice came from his chest – which Erin could see was broad as his swimmer's shoulders. She bit her lip as she continued to try to go unnoticed, not to escape now, but to remain as long as possible, eyes pawning over this of what she had not known before. She had many classes with Garwin, and had never reacted in this manner. She didn't have a clue what was so different now.

And as she saw him make the group laugh about something irrelevant to their persistent questions, she came upon the answer. Reid Garwin held power. Not in money or status (though he did), but from within. And he knew it.

Erin gave a small chuckle of her own, for the reason that with him, you could not help it, and that everyone else was. This still didn't seem to catch the boy's attention, for which she was glad. She was scared of him, he who was so different than what she had thought. She wasn't sure she liked the feeling.

She was not aware though, that she had caught Kate's attention. Not at least, until Kate chose to introduce her, rather enthusiastically.

"Tyler, this is Erin. Erin this here is Tyler. Erin just joined us." Tyler and she re-introduced themselves so as not to cause confusion. And for the fact that Erin would have to officially meet the Garwin boy as well. Kate waited for them to make their formalities before moving on to the next boy. "And I'd like to say that we've made a good impression so far, so don't ruin it." Kate said to Reid before hand, sadly having to be a bit serious about it. He just gave her a slight smirk. And then, Erin had to face it.

Kate began. "Erin this is Reid Garwin. Reid, meet Erin." And then Kate retracted her attention from the two to turn around quickly to a prodding Pogue. _He is only a boy_, Erin thought as she met his gaze. A different thought struck her as she met his eyes. _No, Reid Garwin is a Son of Ipswich_. ###

###Erin enjoyed herself the rest of the night, not something she usually allowed. She did not feel as she normally did – an outsider, mature and superior – and for that she was glad. In fact she was never left to her own thoughts now, whether she owed that to one of the girls or a Son. Though she had not spoken to one of them since freshmen year, it was as if these people knew her all along. But she wasn't sure what to make of all of this. She did not know whether or not they would now consider her a friend, or whether she would give them that same title. Erin ignored the uncertainty with an ignorant ease.

The small group knew that this was an Erin that no one knew of. She was still a cautious girl, a shy one. Though she was not dull and she was not all-superior, as they had once thought – when they did take the time to do so. The Sons, or the girls for that matter, did not always welcome the company of others. They were surprised to find Erin fitting in extremely well, considering their non-existent past. It might've been expected, that this elusive girl fit with the elusive group.

What was not so obscure was how one certain Son reacted toward their newfound friend. There was a different, gentle fondness there that was comparable to their usual pushy behavior. They were engulfed in conversation with the surprising girl, succeeding in making her laugh, becoming prideful with the feat. It wasn't as if Erin Samuels was caught laughing much, everyone was sure. This Son was always on edge, but now seemed to be comfortable as his eyes barely left her. Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, Kate and Sarah wondered together if Reid Garwin realized the difference in himself…

No, it seemed not. He did see that she was getting along exceedingly well with the others though. When she quickly glanced back at him, making the smallest amount of embarrassing eye contact, he smirked. Erin turned away instinctively, pretending to return to the conversation. He barely saw her bite her bottom lip, and he knew she wasn't listening to anyone now, and also saw, with slight amusement when she shrugged her hair – that couldn't decide if it was dirty-blond or light brown – to half-hide her face.

Caleb, who'd been chuckling at the interruption Kate brought when reprimanding Pogue during the flighty conversation, brought everyone to his attention.

Caleb directed his question to Reid with an expectant, almost assuming, look. "Tyler, Reid, you never told us what was keeping you earlier?"

Curiosity peaked within the group as Tyler leant back in his chair with crossed arms, with and patient expression as he turned his attentions to Reid.

Reid Garwin let out an exasperated breath and an annoyed, but sheepish roll of the eyes and explained their late arrival. "Baby Boy was more persistent in getting me to serve time after class with Mr. Lennex." Caleb was obviously going to prod more information out of him but Reid cut him off simply, "He took it upon himself to give me some discipline." Everyone turned to the now agitated Tyler.

Caleb was just confused. "But Mr. Lennex would've have made you stay until at least six-thirty, and it's only," he checked his Rolex, "six o'clock now." He turned to Tyler now. Once again, Reid cut in, only too eager, just as Tyler gave up and opens his stern mouth.

Reid spoke with a bemused pride, "Baby Boy failed in his quest, quite miraculously." He laughed to himself, winking to the respective Son humorously.

Tyler was more than a bit gruff when continuing, "I have to talk to Mr. Lennex before class this Monday." This only sent Reid into hysterics.

Caleb slowly drew his hand over his desperate looking face as Sarah patted his shoulder lightly. Kate and Pogue chuckled along with the blonde boy as Tyler looked at everyone, aghast with their reactions. Erin was giggling, and considering the rarity of these; these would be considered her hysterics. Reid turned his shocked attention to her as he heard this and when he saw her hand cover her giggling lips guilty and her eyes crinkled shut from her smiling, he couldn't stop watching. Then considering this sound an enjoyable rarity, he made himself laugh harder.

Erin was reminded of the fact that this was not something to get used to when her phone softly vibrated in her pocket and she saw that Leah texted her to tell her she had already left and Erin would need to get her own ride. The group was still keeping with the conversation as Erin bit her lip and looked at the text, trying to figure out what her options were. She soon figured out that no, she did not have many options at all. She wasn't about to text Leah to pick her up, who knew what the wildly obnoxious girl would do or say.

Erin desperately tried to find another way home, trying with all of her might to ignore the perfect ride home, the one that was sitting across from her. It was too bad that Ipswich didn't have a taxi company; she could have used one right now. And walking to Spencer was not so appealing, considering the school was quite a ways away. She looked at the beautiful faces around her, becoming agitated. Not with them, but with herself. She shouldn't have been in this situation; she shouldn't have thought that she could socialize without embarrassing herself in some way. Or at least she could have had the sense to arrive by herself in her own car, plus, she wouldn't have gone through the awkward car ride with Leah.

Sarah had looked to Erin, lightly laughing at Caleb, who was uttering something about an irresponsible Reid. She observed the girl, who looked worried as her chocolate eyes search the bar with what looked like vain hope.

So Sarah asked with curiosity, "Hey Erin," the girl snapped her eyes up to meet Sarah's, an eyebrow raised, "did you come with someone else?" Usually this would have seemed condescending, as if Erin shouldn't have divided her attention from them, but with Sarah, it was only mild curiosity. Conversation dwindled as everyone turned to her, sadly doubting that she'd arrived with a companion.

"Do you know Leah Price?" Erin asked softly, continuing after seeing their silent nods, "She brought me." Erin shrugged, praying no one noticed that the said girl also left, but not with Erin.

Her prayer was not to be answered, due to Tyler. "I don't think I see her…" Five pairs of eyes searched the room; Erin's looking away sheepishly.

"Do you think she… left?" Kate asked the new girl cautiously, not wanting to embarrass her – she actually enjoyed Erin's calm presence – but it needed to be asked, it wasn't as if she could ignore Erin's situation. Which was now – stranded.

"Ah…" Erin pulled out her cell once more to compare the time of the text with the current time, "yes. In fact, only about two minutes ago." There was a cold indifference in her voice.

Hearing this, Pogue figured that it was time for him to ease up on the girl. It seemed that Erin wasn't used to these common, yet annoying, situations. Then he remembered that she wasn't – she probably hadn't had the chance, knowing she didn't get around much in the first place.

"Always thought Leah was a sleaze." Pogue opinioned, taking a long swig of whatever dark beverage was in the glass closest to him.

"Nice, Pogue." Caleb joked, giving him a long look.

"Doesn't everyone though? It's obvious the girls a fake." Reid said as if this was a common fact. His lean arms were crossed in front of his chest; a smirk was painted on his face, and Erin watched, impressed, as he precariously balanced his chair on the thin back legs.

Erin didn't know how to take their comments. These were things that friends said to friends "just because". It was an unexpected show of comradeship that Erin did not usually invite. But now she took it with welcome; she would rather be on their good side than their bad one. Plus, it wasn't so tragic to have a few… friends?

"If we're done condemning Price," Sarah said looking around the group, yet degrading Leah as she used the well-known last name, "Erin, are you going to need a ride?" Sarah directed this to Erin casually, not wanting her to feel like a burden. Sarah was actually hoping that she said yes, wanting to know more about her. She didn't want this to be the only glimpse she would have of her interesting new friend.

Erin didn't want to admit it, but she could see that Sarah was more than happy to offer her a ride. She was hesitant when she spoke though, not quite believing that someone was willing to take time to give her a ride.

"Yes, but-" Erin was cut off by Kate who jumped to reassure her.

"No, really. I have to drive Sarah everywhere, plus, we live in the same dorm" Kate stated bluntly, in a way that Erin knew that arguing now would just be snobbish. Her second point was apparent, since there were only two dorms for the co-ed school. The Arlington Dorm was the biggest and most everyone who even stayed at the school lived in the Victorian-style, co-ed dorm. The other dorm being named Cartwright, smaller, modern, yet still co-ed. The school was smart in considering the students that stayed at their own homes and built the dorm with these conditions in mind.

Erin nodded, giving her what she considered a warm smile. She was relieved that the problem was cleared that easily, without the awkwardness that was always there whenever a new acquaintance asked a favor. Perfectly avoided, thanks to Kate. Kate didn't know it, but in Erin's mind, Erin was in debt to the generous girl. Erin had half a mind to send a brusque text to Leah Price explaining that it was fine; she already had another ride, but she didn't because she felt that it was out of place. She wasn't one to fight pettily as if her life held no meaning but to prove herself. Though her father's wife believed differently, and always tried to preach the tactics of ascending the social ladder.

"You two stop holding yourselves here and go play the game of pool we all know you're itching to win… again." Caleb directed Reid and Tyler, bemused. Erin smiled; she too had seen Reid become stony as he watched a tipsy pair of boys miss drastically at a shot Erin was sure Reid thought he could make. She was sure Tyler was the same, but why look when she already knew so, and she continued to watch the blonde boy. His eyes followed every move. Erin bit her lip to remind herself that it wouldn't be appropriate to burst out laughing in front of these people, at least not now. Reid's head turned slowly toward the group, and with an excited smile, grabbed an all too willing Tyler by his t-shirts collar and stood with him, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I've been waiting for this all day Baby Boy, let's go." They were about to dismiss the group when Reid turned quickly to Erin, whom had already began to forget their presence and said almost sweetly, as sweet as Garwin could to a stranger, "Its good you came to sit with us. Catch you guys later." He ended the strange comment and let Tyler say his leaving words. And without a second thought, the two late boys were practically playing the game already, with pool sticks in hand, gaining the attention of the disturbed Aaron Abbott.

"I knew that there was something off…" Sarah mumbled jokingly, turning to Erin and trying to get her to delve into the ongoing conversation. Erin laughed, knowing it was expected yet still surprised at how natural it was. Which was disturbing to do so at all, according to her.

The rest of the night was not renowned in all of its missing excitement, but it was nice. Erin stayed with the two couples, occasionally turning her attention to the other two Sons beating Abbott at pool, a second time, enjoying the view. She made conversation and she laughed and she joked. She related to the stories, though the group noticed she shared none of her own. She was a smart girl they saw; it showed through her surprisingly good humor. Caleb solely observed Reid Garwin looking back to the table, his eyes never failing to find Erin and smiling like someone watching over another, happy with their position. Caleb would see this nearly every time, he had no choice, it was his responsibility to keep an eye on Reid and Tyler. Tyler, he saw, noticed too, and when the two observing Son's eyes met, they would chuckle and shake their heads.

There was something about this night, something special, but it was unbeknownst to all. This was a start, and this was an end. The start of the re-discovery of a certain Erin Samuels, and the end of a past that was so empty it was practically not there at all.

**Already have the second chapter ready, but I'm not sure if this one is any good. Please offer advice, lord knows I need it. **


	2. Reign: Part 2

**This is just a part two of the first chapter. **

Even with the re-addition of Reid and Tyler, who'd quit pool after Abbott left in a distraught storm, Sarah found that the seat Erin had occupied was still untenanted. She'd just sat down after leaving to drive Erin home, who thought it was due time to leave, excusing herself for weariness. Sarah knew that the later time had gone, the more apprehensive Erin had become also. Sarah couldn't imagine why, for every one of them was enjoying her presence, even the most hotheaded Son who'd been provoking Abbott after another win at the pool tables.

The ride had not been long, but it wasn't so bad. They made little conversation, but Sarah could plainly see that Erin was not used to being a regular teen. But then again, Sarah was hard to forget when she too lost normalcy. Kate had stayed behind, saying her goodbyes to Erin then, Sarah would be back soon anyways. No need for her to leave just yet.

Sarah was back, sitting comfortably next to Caleb. The bar was almost empty, and the usually boisterous group was making quiet conversation.

Just for the sake of something to say, Tyler questioned Sarah, "So, Erin made it back safe and sound?" His voice was breathy, for he already rightly assumed the answer.

"Yes Tyler," Sarah made it obvious that she knew the question had no heart, and the subject was flighty. Of course, no matter the area under discussion, Reid had to make his comment.

"You should be proud of your achievement Sarah." With a good natured smirk, Reid mimicked Sarah's overbearing grandmother, who had taken a visit to Sarah last week, who'd been obviously proud of her little girl. An embarrassed Sarah flicked a white, rolled straw wrapper into Reid's smiling face. The wrapper fell away as Reid dusted it off of his chest, and with that he wagged a condescending finger in her face, mouthing in a parent like way, "no, no." Though for him it would be brotherly. As the other Sons were his brothers, Kate and Sarah were now considered sisters.

"Settle down guys." Caleb ordered this half-heartedly, as if spoken out of habit rather than meaning. Reid quit his taunting with a roll of his eyes and returned to balancing precariously on the back of his chair.

Caleb addressed Sarah, but still commanded the attention of the others, "What's with the sudden interest in Erin Samuels?" he inquired, breaching the subject that was on everyone's mind. The group moved as one when they shifted their concentration onto Sarah, who took a small amount of time to think of her answer, for she herself did not know.

"I'm not exactly sure. Curiosity?" She shrugged, letting the friends around her contemplate the mystery themselves.

With an unexpected ferocity Kate stated, "I like her." And with that she sat back into the willing Pogue's arms.

"Even taking into account that the last person Kate liked almost got us killed," Pogue said with a dramatic roll of his head so that his sparkling eyes could look at her, "she seems alright." Everyone nodded and waited for Caleb's call. Ever since the last person they'd tried to welcome, he'd been more cautious; they all were.

"Well, she's been here as long as we all have, and as sad as it may be, we haven't taken notice before, for now I'd say she's safe." And with that said, he felt horribly impersonal to the girl he had like immediately. He'd been secretly proud of how friendly Sarah had been; after all she had been through.

The conversation died down until all there was were empty words and tired smiles to be shared needlessly. Though Caleb knew that no matter the enjoyment that came from the normality of the conversation, he had no choice but to deal with what would have to be dealt with. But for the first time in a long time, Caleb was not as sure of himself when making sure Reid was playing life by their rules. He did not feel doubt when he spoke to him now, he did not sense the sparking recklessness that Reid used to carry around like a badge. Caleb was well aware that Reid would not be so happy when he brought up his trepidation about Reid's behavior. But he had to, if only for the safety of his brother.

"Reid," Caleb demanded, and everyone knew what was to come. An expression so stony and indifferent, one that wiped off his ready grin in a mere second, expressed that whatever it was, Reid was certainly not in the mood to hear it. "I just need you to tell me that you haven't been Using… excessively. You need to learn there are repercussions for your actions" Reid heard the regret in Caleb's voice, as if he didn't want to keep track of Reid, but had to. And this angered him, he had felt, for once, that Caleb knew he didn't need to, that Reid was doing fine, and maybe for the first time in his life, being responsible.

He was only too aware that, in the past, he would use his powers recklessly and would ignore that feel of a strong addiction – that he had come too close to letting the tempting feel of fire in his veins, making him feel invincible, take control of his life. The undeniable power that coursed through their family's blood was one that lured the Sons in, eventually aging them after their inevitable eighteenth birthday the more they "Used" it. They could do near anything, yet because of this, could do almost nothing. The Covenant they'd cultivated when they were only at the delicate age of 13, when they got the first test of their powers, bound them to secrecy. This was based upon the vital history behind them, found in the Book of Damnation – which told the story of a mighty and secret past of these families of the damned.

All four of the Sons held this undeniable power. Of every generation, the first son of each of the Four Families – Danvers, Parry, Garwin, and Sims – would gain little of their power at the age of thirteen, and would fully gain their true power at the exact time of their eighteenth birthday – not a second earlier, not a second later – a power that was unimaginable. From thirteen to eighteen, they were safe. They could "Use" their powers without aging rapidly, which happened when they started to Use after their eighteenth birthday. Their eyes held a rim of fire before they turned black, which inevitably happened whenever they Used. But the power, the feel when they Used, was horribly addicting. Caleb had already lost his father to that fate – the father aged rapidly as he continued to Use just as rapidly, eventually looking ninety when he was only forty. The poor man literally willed his life and his power away to son, ending the tragic tale of his life. This would easily explain why Caleb was extremely protective of the others, seeing to it that no one else met the same doom. Reid in particular was always prone to Using, and Caleb was always trying to get a better hold on the boy. Though ever since a couple of months ago, Reid had become increasingly resistant whenever he had the chance to Use. But Caleb, he would always have his doubts.

And it wasn't as if Reid ever enjoyed hearing them. The difference was, that this time, everyone was shocked. They were a bit perturbed by the fact that not only was Caleb nagging Reid, but also he had not shown support of his resilience. For everyone was well aware that Reid had hardly Used for, what the unofficial count was, a bit more than a month. Which hadn't happened in ages.

"Christ Caleb," Reid bit out, his weight slamming down on the front of his chair with a thud as his fists met the table. "You're shitting me right?" He was not one to always go off the handle for a serious reason and he did it solely for the risk and thrill of unlimited power and petty anger. For him it was always play. This was different, like he was in shock. It was because of the boy talking to him that he had been doing so well – he had taken to seriously considering him as their leader. And now, to hear him talking as if Reid had never changed, that he was still a troubled boy, was a punch in the gut.

Tyler put a hand on Reid's shoulder as he himself stood, his expression pleading. "Caleb, you know that was unnecessary." Reid had never been so happy about the subject of Using, which they all knew well enough. The others looked at Caleb almost guiltily, as if they were sorry to believe that Mr. Right just made an avoidable wrong. They left quietly.

And that seemed to be that, for not much later, everyone seemed to want to leave, and so they did.

**There. So, well, I guess THIS was the end.**


	3. Fools: Part 1

**Well here is the second chapter. It may be considered a bit short but there will be a part two. All stories have to build up the action (**thatswhatshesaid**). So I hope you enjoy this, and I appreciate all feedback/criticism. **

Erin's day had been routine, which could then translate to uneventful. She tried to take her time when working on her schoolwork, to her dismay only assigned in two measly classes, but by evening had unfortunately discovered that she should have put more effort into stringing it out. For Erin, this was nearly shocking – she was an experienced master when stringing along her work, no matter it's difficulty, or the difficulty it lacked. Surely it wasn't that she was anxious for the godforsaken plan the all too eager girls, Sarah and Kate had successfully dragged her into for the night.

In fact, she was positive that she wasn't anxious – much less excited – for the party at the Dell's which started late into the cool Saturday night. She had heard more than enough about the "legendary" goings on down at the noted beach beneath the cliffs, so considering the non-existent chance she would go or be invited to said parties, she had thought that she knew the experience as if she attended first-hand. She'd been caught off her guard and cornered into accepting the girls' invitation. The curious Erin often wondered throughout the day if Hell had frozen over, but found that a bit dramatic to be resorting to. Plus, she was sure that she would've noticed earlier. It was a party, in Ipswich no less, not a national holiday – which it might as well have been, the way the girls went about promoting it.

Though when she had arrived to find the party, easily, due to the DJ's "renowned" taste in loud music, and the aura of stupid teenage inhibition, she did not doubt the euphoria she felt. The large bonfire was only a mere six feet away from the two girls who had miraculously found Erin, who had been walking around aimlessly and feeling like a fool. They had waved her over enthusiastically, silently mouthing invitations to hurry.

She sneered from annoyance when a mildly intoxicated young girl nearly drowned her in some rancid smelling beverage. She quickly let it go though, for she could not blame the girl in her drunken state. She looked impassively at her for only a moment, and when her sights returned to Sarah and Kate, whom she had been heading for, she saw the stark comparison she had made unknowingly, just a moment ago.

When she looked around, she saw that the majority of underage drinkers were tipsy or smashed. When she saw Kate and Sarah, they were enjoying themselves, seemingly sober. They did not act like prudes, nor did they give those who were "wasted", their pity. They had red plastic cups carried loosely in their hands, but Erin had yet to see Sarah or Kate drink from them. They'd been moving subconsciously to the music and were chatting and laughing, but they were not behaving like a desperate pair of girls would be, like everyone around them. But they still managed to blend in. If Erin was petty enough, she might've felt jealous. With this noted, Erin made her way to them quickly but cautiously, afraid of the already unsteady hands surrounding her, loosely clutching their drinks.

Erin was met with wholehearted greetings from the two and gave them her own small, yet glad, salutations. If there had never been the Sons of Ipswich, then Kate and Sarah would have there own story, Erin was sure. There was something about the whole group together that gave Erin shivers, and for the first time in ages, she hoped –unwillingly though it may be – that the Sons would arrive soon. There was electricity in the air around these people, not bursting into light, but traveling along some unknown and unseen current.

Erin did not know if these feelings were good for her or not, but she chose willingly to not over-think it – for when people did that, they ended looking like fools with a desperate heart.

**XXX** It was all going well, or at least as well as it could be going. Erin was getting comfortable talking to the girls, something that she had not anticipated. She found herself smiling more casually, talking more loudly, and even laughed with mirth once or twice. She was so comfortable with this alien situation, that she did not notice the small changes in her at all. Sarah and Kate took notice, and were finding that they enjoyed Erin and all she had to offer. Despite previous notions – not that there were many to possibly be made before now – they discovered that the girl had an interesting sense of humor, an easy smile, and talked, when she did, with real thought and consideration.

Erin, surprisingly, also did not see that while she was enjoying the party – as were the girls – that she'd officially attached herself to them. While becoming this intrigued and involved with them, it was explainable that she was not so observant, as she would have normally been.

Which would mean that she would have seen the imposing figures – even barely, through the fire's smoke and the night sky that seemed to sit heavily upon them – standing on the cliffs above. But this almost completely different girl did not see this, though they were still there. They were still looking down from the edge; they were still people breathing and feeling.

The Sons of Ipswich were still there, no matter who saw them or not. Two of them were present, to be exact, waiting for the other halves. Reid and Tyler were usually the ones to show up last, and found themselves in a new position. They were almost proud of themselves, or at least until Caleb and Pogue showed up, not too late, to join the boys.

Reid Garwin, breathing heavily the air in which the fire smoke dominated, let loose a readying breathe along with his trademark, feral, grin. His teeth shone bright in the darkness; so daring was the gleam that shone in his cold eyes. The Sons were all there, standing somewhat further away from the edge than he, not quite ready to take leave to the party. Reid, on the other hand, was only too excited, all too willing to get down there and play the tedious game of living dangerously, and playfully fooling with his mortal peers. Funny enough, this attitude was something familiar to the other boys, and when he was like this, it meant that Garwin was either scared or unhappy. They tried in vain to understand him, but could never really know what was going on.

"So…" Tyler started, his voice gruff from the lack of use, "déjà vu anyone?" He gave a sheepish smile as the two older brothers gave him long, threatening looks. With this, Reid's anxious, even over joyous demeanor dimmed. Without looking behind, he took three steps back, his eyes lost in the flames of the bonfire far below. And it felt to him that everything seemed far away, like he could hear but would not listen. Not as if he couldn't feel, but as if he couldn't care. Then his head lifted as he remembered his company.

He then spoke with some sense of duty, less concern, "Tyler and I will drop down and meet you in a minute. Take Tyler's car, the girls are probably waiting." For a fleeting moment his thoughts did not go to the next step – dropping down to the party – or their new regulations on Using (and his new improved ways of disregarding them) but to the face of the girl he met just last night. He could picture her smiling, though he was aware he'd only seen glimpses of it, and thought it strange that his thoughts were down this path. He'd completely forgotten her until now.

He was mulling this over, not seeing the slight surprise of the Sons behind him. They repeated his words – for usually Reid would not have cared about the older boy's Using so trivially. Now that Caleb and Pogue were subject to the consequences, it was different to see him looking out for them, noting the importance of keeping control over small pleasures. Caleb, even as he found all of the to be relieving, was also melancholy. He knew that when he faced the young Garwin – his little brother – he would find something locked away and withheld.

He and Pogue were gone quickly enough – jumping into Tyler's truck – eager to find the girls and escape their worrying thoughts of the changes that Reid Garwin found himself going through. As they left, Tyler ran a hand over his tired face and walked further past the other son, stopping when he came to the edge of the cliff. He looked back to his friend, to see that Reid had come back to his old self. But along with Reid's dangerous smirk, he found that a dark gleam had appeared in his eyes. They had narrowed dangerously and his smirk widened and became pronounced as he approached to stand along side Tyler. Tyler just shook his head as his eyes searched the starry heavens in mock of his excited friend.

And with a booming laugh before it, Reid fell backwards with arms open wide, as one would in sermon, or a holy man feeling god's grace. But his eyes were open, completely black – black as the back of his eyelids when they closed. Tyler was not far behind him, turning to fall face first, the rush of falling fast to the ground that he enjoyed - but not as much as he liked Using to stop himself just before he hit the bottom, to control gravity. Reminding him that with all the bad that came along with his legacy, he still held some sense of control.

If the people below were able to see them, one might have thought that they were fallen angels… but these boys were already of the damned, falling without the wings.

**XXX** Erin hid her surprise as the boys suddenly joined them. That was when she saw that she had been, for once, caught up in what she was doing. She didn't feel her expression as her brows furrowed and her lips pursed, curious of the new find, and not sure what to make of it. She reminded herself harshly to start paying closer attention.

Considering she had not done much of it, Erin did not have a clue as to what to talk about – which subjects were open for business, what topics she shouldn't breach. Quickly enough – for Erin's sake – she didn't have to decide as the others took on this new responsibility. Talking made her a part of the group she usually observed, the people that carried on with normal, dramatic lives.

To say the least, this was much like the night before. There would be the whole world happening around them, trying to penetrate an unseen wall, but the Sons would always be apart. Erin saw the wonder it was – how they stayed in the center of a universe they didn't seem to be a part of. No one saw her make her particular judgments as her eyes surveyed those around her.

And this was the precise moment when she made her decision to take her leave – not so much that she wanted to, but that she felt she needed to. It wasn't as if anyone would mind or create an unnecessary scene, as she had seen friends do that to their own. They would pretend to protest, but she could see they made no sincere arguments. Plus, she had her own ride, and was on her own time for once. She didn't have a step-mother breathing down her back from miles away tonight. But maybe that was the sole reason as to why she should _not_ leave…

So that is what she did, she forced herself to stay. And with this, she turned her unnoticed and divided attention again to the people she was with – If only for the excuse of good manners.

Caleb and Pogue quickly became involved with the conversation, offering input on subjects, disregarding others. Erin saw too well how they reacted to the two girls she was with, as if they were something valuable to protect, like they were bound to them forever – and because of this, Erin was weary. Long year after long year and she could almost categorize a relationship's expiration date. No, this was not the cause of her weariness; it was the simple fact that Erin had not seen this commitment before – something so plain and so deep that you could see it in their dark eyes.

But her attention had been caught, to the thanks of a curious Sarah, who was directing her question at Caleb, "Are Tyler and Reid going to come?" already thinking the answer was obvious. The Sons rarely went to a party without the others.

Caleb lowered his head as he read his watch, "they should be here right about," and as his head lifted he saw the objects of their curiosity, "now."

And with that, the two younger Sons had arrived. As they walked together, there would be the occasional greeting from others. Tyler would wave with recognition but even from afar you could see Reid's condescending smirk. And that was when they finally joined them.

Tyler wasn't surprised to see Erin Samuels here, he knew that last night wasn't the last time Sarah would try to welcome her. "Hey Erin, glad to see you came," he greeted as he gave her a nod. She then silently returned the nod, giving him a small smile.

Unlike the night before, Reid was all too aware of their new addition. He didn't realize that she felt his heavy stare upon her, that he was taking in the details that were all that she was. He remembered last night, remembering that she was not the most talkative girl he'd ever met – and for that, he thanked God. He came to stand beside her, with his head cocked to the side, fingers dancing on his chin thoughtfully.

"Hey Erin." Was his hello, like he'd been talking to her for years, as if his words were worn and used. There was no hungry flirtation or outright pursuing, which was a common case whenever he would meet a girl – Kate would joke often that this was why she and Sarah didn't have many other friends, because they tried to keep away from Reid. It was ridiculous but true – the others were held in an uncomfortable moment of silence when the crude pick-up line did not come.

Tyler and Pogue were the only ones to look up at him in curiosity as the others went back to the conversation after the shy Erin simply nodded her greeting as one would when they were meeting someone they've met before, but did not know. Not that anyone noticed she didn't even make eye contact, but kept her expression impassive she pretended to be involved in the nearby conversation. The two shocked boys didn't even make an effort to stop staring. Where was the obnoxious, promiscuous line, the line always ready to deliver to the nearest girl? Reid chuckled at their plain astonishment, but soon turned himself to Erin, standing so closely by his side.

She didn't pretend now as she was caught up in listening to the conversation between Caleb and the girls. Her smile was amused and warm as the three laughed at something Kate had said. Reid frowned, and found that he had unknowingly expected to hear her laugh, to listen to the sound that did not come. Tyler and Pogue had become involved in their own conversation, something that Reid did not thank them for. It meant he would not have the usual back up when talking to the girl beside him.

But even without the feeling of security, he turned to her with a fierce determination.

**And there we go. Thank you for reading. **


	4. Fools: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Note:** Sorry for the delay (I know I promised a chapter the Monday after the last one), but I guess I got caught up? Yeah, excuses, excuses. I hope its been enjoyable so far though.

I can't say I'm satisfied with this chapter, I have that iffy feeling. But I know the next one will be considerably more climatic, as will the one after.

Well, enjoy.

**Fools: Part 2**

As good as any other beginning, Reid asked her almost lazily, "Are you liking the party?" And he was a little surprised by how easily he thought of something to say. Usually, he would have to rack his brains to find a specific statement or question, just so that the eager girls he would often approach wouldn't have much of a chance to babble or ramble on aimlessly about who wore what or who did who. And later he would unfortunately find that those girls would always find a loophole in his desperate avoidance of their tirades and bring the conversation to a complete turnaround to once again focus on themselves. And a long turnaround it usually was.

But unlike all of the others, Erin went against the grain with her answer, "No offense to you, but I'm not exactly sure that this party is all it was made out to be." It was as if she meant to say more than she did when she bit her lip, and her lovely eyes diverted to the near flames of the bonfire.

Reid was not aware of the uncharacteristic, genuine smile that graced his face upon observing the girl standing before him. He was a few steps away but had the strange feeling of being so much closer. It wasn't bad, just different. Erin returned her attention to the boy that thought this was a whole new experience – being in the company of a lovely girl who seemed to be under appreciated. How bizarre this was for him to be thinking, but as she cocked her head to the side, ready to ask a question of her own, nothing seemed to so unusual after all.

So she asked, "but are you enjoying this?" and for some odd reason she seemed doubtful. She knew that the Sons could always be found at the nearest party, but she had wondered once before as to why. Now that she'd become fairly acquainted, she understood from their attitudes that the Sons and the girls all surely appreciated going to a few parties, but they did not seem as if they were too wild – drinking excessively and being rambunctious. The find was surprising and led her to rethink her skills of observation, for that was always how she had depicted them.

"You know, I guess I'm just not into it tonight." He smirked at his own answer, for once he was telling the truth – but not the whole. Because talking to her now, the party didn't seem so bad. He wasn't stuck talking to a sad, desperate girl, and he wasn't in the mood to pick on Abbott. And for once, someone actually took into consideration that just maybe Reid didn't like what he was doing, that he wasn't a constant stream of energy.

Well, not too constant.

XXX It was getting later into the evening, and the group had separated once, only to converge later. Though the activities around them seemed to be dulling and coming to a close, their conversation was in full swing. The whole night was filled with talk of this and that, and it was never too solemn or too long. Though the group had felt a shift, nothing too drastic, and not at all negatively, they saw the change in the conversation. It was very similar to last night, when Reid would direct his complete attention to their new addition – and Reid hardly ever directed even half his attention to one thing.

His eyes followed her, begging for more. They would light up every time she smiled or jumped somewhat enthusiastically into the conversation – as enthusiastically as she would allow herself. Once the conversation got going, Reid would go along, only to find a way to talk to Erin maybe a little more. The rest of the small group did not mind, for it was better to have a happy and controllable Reid than the alternative. It did not hurt that they themselves were captured by the relationship of the two people near them. They watched as Reid adjusted himself to be at full attention whenever Erin shifted the slightest, how he seemed to be drawn to her.

He always managed to bring the flowing conversation back to her, so that, though she usually would not take it, she would have an opportunity to voice her opinion and such. Erin would occasionally take the advantage, sometimes surprising people with her thoughts, though many times she was agreeable. She didn't work to put her opinion above all others, and she maintained a sense of control that was impressive for someone of an age group that was known to do whatever it took to be heard and noticed.

While noting this, Reid saw that Erin would bite her lip often, but as to why she did so, he hadn't figured out. And for some peculiar reason, he found that he wanted to know why she did some things, and not do others. Though he felt the urge to discover more of this refreshing girl, he liked how the night was coming to the end – he had spent most of his time talking and laughing with Erin and found it a good way to bring things to a close. Though he agreed with what seemed to be the closing scene of the night, he wanted more of it. He noticed how proud he would be after hearing her grand laugh, knowing that it was he that had given everyone around him the pleasure of hearing it, or so was his opinion. Even Reid Garwin knew that pride could be a sin, but he couldn't help that if he was able to hear her laugh once more, he wouldn't mind sparing a bit of himself to listen.

Without realizing it, Erin had spent most of the party talking to Reid – of all the people in the small group; she managed to wind up with him. Not that she didn't enjoy the conversation; she was only surprised as to how much she liked it. For the first time in too long of a time, Erin laughed heartily because of the funny boy – and for someone whose laugh was seldom heard, she laughed even more than she had last night.

She couldn't help but bite her lip whenever his gaze lingered longer than normal, whenever his focus was completely and totally engulfed by her when she spoke. She found pleasure in the fact that when she laughed he would reciprocate. And in all the time she spent observing the Son, she had never seen him this eager to be happy and to make someone else feel the same way. Whenever she took the time to look at him, he was not wearing his usual smirk, or the sly grin that promised something more sinister than what met the eye. She'd never considered herself shy, but her manner now was proving her wrong. Even with the newfound shyness, Erin could go as far as to say that she was having fun talking to Reid Garwin. Who knew that from talking about nothing and everything led to something?

That is, they were having fun until a certain Abbott arrived, clearing the group of smiles and all conversation. He stood what was estimated to be three feet away, two young men flanking his left and his right. But the boys were easily forgotten, their faces just one of many. Fortunately for them, the attention was heavily set on Aaron, smirking drunkenly between them. Though at this particular time, instead of picking a fight with the Sons, he was completely focused on Erin.

"Abbott." Caleb acknowledged lowly, his greeting rather short.

And as he opened his mouth to make one of many snide remarks, he turned immediately away, his hand clutching at his stomach as he doubled over, retching what vile contents that were obviously not cooperating with his stomach. His two followers looked at each other in shock and question, both at a momentary loss of how to react or what to do. The two boys were lucky, seeing as Abbott had ceased his retching long enough to nearly straighten his large frame and send a look of spite – hardly enough to cover his wounded pride – and stalk off further into the dwindling party to find a more suitable setting.

The group stood in strange and dazed silence before Kate made a noise of disgust.

"Well, I guess we didn't have to talk to him?" Sarah offered as she wearily eyed what Aaron left behind, stepping back. Tyler and Pogue responded in booming laughs, while Caleb allowed himself a wide smile and a shake of the head. Of course Reid was already drawing up instances in which he could shove this back in Abbott's face.

Erin herself was somewhat curious as to why Aaron Abbott had approached her in the first place, if not slightly amused at the expense of the embarrassed boy. Her eyebrow's raised slightly when pondering the possible reasons until she simply chose to forget about it, and rather join in with the others, who were equally amused. She wasn't necessarily comfortable with leaving it be, but neither did she find it difficult to force herself to let it go. She imagined that "letting go" is what people must do all of the time in such instances and didn't find it such a crime to act as a typical person would.

"Its about time Abbott and his friends managed their alcohol, I mean, its becoming a trend with them," Tyler said amusedly, obviously referring to some similar past experience. The others nodded before slowly forgetting about the scene and returning to earlier conversations. They all had a sure feeling that Abbott would catch up with them sooner and later, but they were aware that the boy had to be given time to nurse his wounds before his next advance.

During the next hour many people would come and go, talking to one, or all, of the group for a moment or two to lend an opinion or offer advice. Few of them were considerate enough to either acknowledge or introduce themselves to the unfamiliar Erin, but most did not have the decency to do so. To these particular people Reid would try – and succeed along with the help of Sarah and Kate – to make unwelcome or completely ignore them himself. They would all leave soon after whatever action Reid chose to initiate. The rest didn't mind his attitude, considering they didn't expect to be there much longer.

And so they weren't. They left just after one o'clock in the morning, noting that the party had no chance of renewed life. For the Sons and the girls, it almost felt a bit anti-climatic compared to the last time – not that they were complaining. It seemed that this time, the Sons wouldn't have the opportunity to give the cops the run for their money. And so they made their way towards the dense set of woods to the clearing in which most of the people had parked.

As they made their way closer, Sarah decided to ask Erin is she would need another ride. Not that she minded, she was just unaware of Erin's way of getting to the Dells, and she had a feeling that Erin wouldn't ask for a ride either.

"You could catch a ride with me if you want," Reid suddenly and generously offered. His mind was already making eager plans to commandeer Tyler's truck, leaving Baby Boy with Caleb and Pogue. He wouldn't be bothered in the least to drive the girl to the dorms, and he found himself wanting her to take him up on his surprising offer.

Sarah was taken aback as Reid beat her to the chase, kindly suggesting she ride with him. He certainly was never the one to care about this kind of predicament, always waiting for someone else to offer a ride, or solve the problem. Her brows furrowed as she mulled over this, wondering what had suddenly changed the boy. She quickly convinced herself that she was taking it too seriously – he was only in the mood to be nice, nothing more.

Erin calmly shook her head and responded, "No, I'm alright. I drove myself." This way, she didn't owe anything to anyone. She wasn't one to act dependable on other, and was glad she hadn't caught another ride with Leah – the girl would surely have left her.

Reid nodded, but his eyebrows shot up at the unexpected answer. "Alright," he said before abruptly choosing to add, "If you ever need a ride or something, you can always ask." His eyes searched hers, waiting for the reaction.

Erin's chock and feeling of unfamiliarity was well concealed behind her collective front – eyes calm and face smooth and an acceptable answer of, "Kay." She hadn't a clue as to when else she would need a ride, considering she didn't know when she would see them next. But she accepted his unusual offer nonetheless.

Sarah, on the other hand, was dazed and confused. Her mouth was set slightly ajar, and she barely stopped herself from freezing in her tracks to stare wonderingly at the two. Unfortunately the rest of the group was walking ahead, leaving her no one to reassure her that Reid was still Reid – not a stranger, or some possessed boy. Which, once she thought about it, was actually quite possible.

So she casually left the two behind in order to catch up to the others, her arms soon wrapped around Caleb. Keeping sure Reid or Erin would not overhear her, she informed them plainly of Reid's surprising behavior. Their reactions were all somewhat similar with their eyebrows shooting up, or the exchange of curious looks or unbelievable stares.

Tyler just looked aghast as he said, "Its _my_ truck! He can drive his own car, I don't care, but really, whose truck does he thinks it is?" and thus continued with a string of hushed, unintelligible ramblings, all the while ignoring Caleb's obvious look telling him to let it go.

"Since when does Reid have manners?" Pogue asked in honest curiosity.

It was not long until all went their separate ways. Erin waved considerately as she drove away from the others. She knew that Pogue, Caleb and the girls were catching a ride together while the other two boys took off in Tyler's conspicuous, black, hulking SUV. She made her way out of the clearing with ease, taking off towards the dorms. The ride was dark and silent, traffic scarce. There was no music the duration of the drive, and she eventually parked in front of the towering dorms silently.

As she locked her car securely, she didn't spy Tyler's hulking SUV, meaning the boys hadn't yet made it back. As she looked around, she didn't manage to see Caleb's car, which only meant that the girls may or may have not been dropped off yet. Erin was aware that Caleb and Pogue were ones to always walk the girls to their dorm, and she knew that they would also be taking their time. So she was glad she didn't see Caleb's car, allowing no chance of a run-in as she made it to her own room.

She found Leah tucked away in her twin bed when she made it into her room quietly, eager to make it to bed. And as she herself slipped into a settled sleep, the corners of her usually straight mouth curled in recollection of the night.

Just as Erin fell into sleep, the SUV she saw missing earlier made its way into the parking lot.

XXX It was one of the more quiet nights for Tyler and Reid, who shot a soda bottle cleanly into the trashcan outside of the dorm entryway. They had stopped at a local gas station for sodas before heading to their dorm, getting back a bit later than the others.

As they made their way toward their room at the end of the hall, Reid stopped, speaking to Tyler who stopped just ahead of him. "You know what Baby Boy, I'll be right there."

Tyler gave him a questioning look before slowly nodding and continuing on. Reid waited until Tyler made it into their room before heading toward it himself, only to stop two doors before hand. He looked down both directions of the hallway before returning his attention to the dorm room in front of him. He hoped that his brothers wouldn't detect the force of his powers as his eyes turned black after a ring of fire, still trained on the door before him. Suddenly he saw the room itself, as if there was no door blocking his vision, and within he saw two bodies tucked snugly into their beds, both sleeping soundly. His interest lingered with the person to his right, the sole reason for his spying, but only for a second before his eyes returned to their natural state, the door serving its purpose once more.

And after finding satisfaction that Erin Samuels was safe and sound in her dorm, he made it into his own dorm, his night finally at its close.

**Its a teensy bit short, but the next should hopefully be lengthier. **

**Please review if you can, but its okay. Hope you liked! **

**I would really appreciate any advice, or suggestions. They're always welcome!**

**Crap, its 4:00 in the morning. Hm. I have great work ethic. Not. :)**


	5. Guts: Part 1

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Important - **I have not updated in eons so I thought I would just get this tid bit out so that you have something to tide you over until I get the rest typed. Please don't hate me, I've just been busy as hell.

TIP - don't write your story down on paper first instead of just saving stuff on your computer :( So not a good idea. Now I have to type the whole chapter.

**This is very short... just sayin. **

******GAH** I feel horrible. Hopefully I'll have the other part out soon. Trying to move everything along so you can finally meet Erin's family ;) 

* * *

**Guts - Part 1**

Erin knew she wasn't scared; at this point fear would have been silly and unnecessary. Maybe she was nervous, or anxious, but frightened she was not. Though she thought she was more doubtful – and even as she accepted this, she still tried in vain to push the doubts back. It wasn't as if she hadn't done this before – this was nothing new. Or so she tried to convince herself.

But this time she couldn't ignore the fact that indeed something _was _different in her second time coming. Soon she would be walking into the bar and sitting with the strange, now familiar group. What was different about this from last time?

She would officially be apart of something – unlike the last time when she was unexpectedly invited into the group. She couldn't help but admit that the last few days had already changed her – noticeably or not.

Erin no longer sat at a secluded table in the courtyard to eat her lunch alone. In truth be told, she no longer sat at a table in the courtyard at all. Sarah and Kate seemed indeed to "stake their claim" in her. Directly after study hall – the only class Erin and Sarah shared other than Algebra Two – the two girls would head to the dining hall and grab something to fill their appetites. Afterwards they would head quickly to the dorm that both Sarah and Kate shared. It was nice, but very unfamiliar for Erin.

What was most shocking was that the Sons would join, at least when they could – for swim team meetings and practices were held frequently and were held at length. Funny enough, they seemed to understand that she didn't always feel the need to take vital parts of their conversations or even laugh at small jokes. And even when she didn't take much part in conversation, Reid was always able to hold her attention somehow.

And heaven forbid she was ever left to herself. They joined in walking with her in the busy hallways and sitting in class. She would always have at least one study partner after school – whether it be one of the Sons or the girls. And see, Erin was one of these now, "one of the girls". There was no statement of Erin's new place of stance; there was no indication that this bothered anyone either.

As two drunken men made their way noisily out of the bar, she realized she knew more about the group than she had originally thought. She couldn't count their likes and their dislikes on her fingers, or list their favorite preferences; she didn't even know their birthdays. Yet she knew that they were different, in a good and refreshing way, and that she was somehow glad to be attached to them. She couldn't even say this about her own relatives.

She shrugs unknowingly as she exits her car and walks unnoticed into Nicky's, which was already full of her fellow students and a handful of walk-ins. And once again she is met with the sounds and the smells, but the corners of her mouth curl up and she is well prepared to handle the situation – because she knows exactly where to go, and who to meet. "Where" being the same secluded back corner booth, the "who" being her friends – which still sounded uncomfortable and alien to her, yet was somehow endearing.

Her almost-smile becomes considerably pronounced when she sees the booth, or more likely because of the people sitting in said booth. It was one of the couples, and Erin would not have known who it was if not for Sarah's light hair that seemed to glow under the pathetic excuse for lighting.

Before making her way over to join them, her sights turned to the sounds of cheers and laughter at the foosball table. It was some sophomore from the swim team playing another boy around her age, and the game seemed to be in full swing. She was awfully surprised considering it would usually be Kate cheering on a winning Pogue – the king of the foosball. She surmised that the couple must be doing some other activity and she simply couldn't spy them. So Erin didn't waste her time looking at the laughing faces as her attention was turned elsewhere.

Without knowing it, Erin's smile turned into what could only be described as dreamy. And it definitely was as she watched Reid Garwin pocket the money Aaron Abbott had begrudgingly handed to him. She couldn't miss the prominent smirk that graced Reid's features as he pocketed the cash, and she dismissed Tyler's shaking head after Abbott turned away gruffly towards the bar.

She was still under the same dream-like trance after watching Garwin that she didn't comprehend it when the boy himself scanned the crowd to find her. Nor did she notice that he had started to approach her, weaving through the throng of people, eyes never leaving her form.

Unlike Erin, Tyler observed this as he was completely forgotten by his friend. If it had been anyone else, he might have had problem with this. But knowing Reid Garwin, he saw no problem. It wasn't everyday that Reid acted like a human being – one that feels emotions other than anger and such. And so he let him go.

It wasn't until he stood directly in front of her, blocking nearly all of her peripheral vision, that she was aware he was actually there.

Reid Garwin noticed the he felt the need to burn the image of her eyes wide and her lip bitten into his memory He had gained many of these images to keep filed away. During the last few days, they'd gotten used to each other exceedingly well. After the party Saturday, his words came to him easily, and he loved their conversations, but he understood that Erin would usually only need a look to convey what needed to be said. Which was more than fine with the very talkative boy.

"And here I thought you said you weren't going to come…" He played with her; his arms crossed over his chest, with his fingers dancing on his opposite elbow, his smile quirking up to the side.

"Well, I did say _probably_." She rolled her eyes as she said this with a slight huff, which only Reid could bring out of her – something other than her calm and composed self.

"Oh right, Erin, that changes everything," he said sarcastically, the trademark smirk prominent. She gave him a small smile and a nod in response, fighting the urge to stick out her tongue like a child.

He then smiled knowingly at her and without looking away indicated they leave to the booth with a nod of his head, "I'm not sure I feel so safe standing out here in the open with Angry Aaron on the prowl."

His smile changed from knowing to feral as he said this, for they both knew Aaron could never be that much of a problem. But God forbid that Reid let anything go without a fight. She almost shivered as she thought this, at the fact he seemed so uncontrollable.

"I'm not so sure I feel so safe with a Jumpy Reid at the ready," she mumbled, yet not going unnoticed by Reid, who just laughed loudly.

They soon made their way to the booth, and Reid pulled up a chair not because there were no available seats, but because it seemed right and routine. He never stayed in one place for long anyways. Erin took her place across from Sarah, making sure the inside corner was open for the other missing couple. Tyler would also pull up a chair – he was currently catching up with the bartender and owner, Nicky before heading over. Erin greeted the present couple as Reid went straight to conversation.

Soon enough he and Caleb were discussing – a more factual term might be "arguing" – about the new competition and old rivals of the upcoming swimming season. With Reid and Caleb, they could be having a normal conversation, yet they would still manage to create an argument. Erin's mind drifted into the conversation matter itself, and the only Son she could recollect being beaten was Caleb – not that she heard much about it (which was surprising, she could usually find out a lot about anything). It may have been because no one really talked about Chase Collins anymore – Caleb's mentioned competitor.

The only thing she heard much more about the Chase Collins boy was that he was smoking in Putnam barn one day and then poof, he went up in smoke.

So while the two guys were "discussing" whatever they chose, Sarah had temporarily convinced Erin to move further into the booth to make room for her. Erin would nod and such as Sarah talked – which was now not so unusual. Not like most others, Erin's small contributions were not empty and uncaring – her actions seemed to hold as much weight and meaning as her words would, which Sarah he quickly discovered.

This was only Erin's second time coming to Nicky's – for whatever reason – yet she felt an awkward sense of routine. And while she learned much about the peculiar group, they found themselves observing her in return. Her somewhat out-of-place personality was quickly explained when they saw that the usual impassive expression she wore so solemnly wasn't there because she was high and mighty, but because it was it was simply what she did – or more, how she reacted.

But Erin's face now was not impassive, but attentive as she listened to Sarah shared her thoughts of their mutual study hall and how she thought their time should be used differently. And Sarah was perfectly content with Erin's input, which were murmurs and noised that shared agreement of held a tone of question. And Sarah seemed to understand her, always elaborating or commenting further – as if Erin had actually spoken aloud. And in return Erin was fine with being so understood.

Eventually a chair was brought up for Tyler who supplied appreciated beverages with his arrival. Erin was glad for the water to relieve a sudden dry throat, which she found came with an abrupt and heavy feeling of horrid anticipation. She managed to uncharacteristically ignore the feeling while Tyler conjoined the separate conversations – a feat only he could peacefully pull off. This led Sarah to return to her designated seat to be more involved with the conversation itself. There were jokes made and taken, much welcomed in their otherwise pointless banter.

Time went on until they were all confronted with a question eerily similar to the one presented the last time they had joined. For ultimately Sarah's worries got the best of her and inquired as to where Pogue and Kate could possibly be. Though Caleb was equally worrisome, he still managed to convince the others, not to mention himself, that they would arrive safe and soon. Eve then the others all held their own silent yet improbable doubts, and Erin could not again ignore what she felt.

Once more her throat became dry and she was bombarded with horrid anticipation – for something she knew not of. But she fought it, not raising alarm for some useless gut feeling.

Of course, Erin didn't have a clue that not too long ago, a simple gut feeling was the only thing that saved their lives in a deathly situation.

Just as all were beginning to feel the same eerie since of dread, the doubts of Pogue and Kate's safety multiplying, their hopes lightened when Caleb's phone rang. And as expected it was Pogue on the other end.

What was unexpected was the news he shared.

Erin's hopes that the couple was indeed fine were dashed as she watched Caleb's face became horrified, stony, and protective – and it wasn't difficult to find the spark of anger in his eyes. She was shocked at the alertness and alarm that affected the rest of the group as they too noticed his alarming expressions. Erin chose instinctively to focus on Reid, who looked both part warrior, part five-year-old boy.

But even with the inner turmoil at the fact that something was wrong, Erin's exterior remained calm and patient, though the effort of restraining worry was evident. Another, much smaller, part of her was still inquisitive of their reactions.

Was _this _Caleb – their now emotionally empowered leader – so rare that they already knew the situation was serious?

But by looking at Reid, she immediately held the belief that yes, something wasn't right.

Caleb slowly put away his phone, collecting his thoughts, after giving Pogue some curt words that Erin couldn't fully make out. It was completely silent in the booth; even Reid was dead quiet as they waited patiently. They watched as his gaze met each of theirs, conveying a message that could only be understood between two people that knew each other completely. It was slightly unnerving as Erin looked into his dark eyes a second longer than necessary – she saw the initial spark of distrust slowly become dimmer, only to be replaced by a blank stare.

His eyes then quickly sought the sight of the others as he desperately tried to convey his silent message. Now Erin was sure something alarming must have happened to the missing couple, something she was desperate to find out. But she knew that it was something they didn't want her to hear, something they didn't want her to know. At this point in the silence, it was more than obvious.

So without missing another beat, she slid from the booth and announced, "Well, I really have to go to the restroom. Excuse me." It was such a simple excuse, but was enough to excuse herself with. She was merely trying to convey acceptance – that she knew she should let them speak alone. It was an unneeded reminder that their business was not all hers.

She gave each and everyone of them what she could possible make of a smile before she left – all except Reid. He did not bother to acknowledge her as she faced his rigid back. She thought for a moment that if he turned around his neck might snap – there was obvious tension in his neck and shoulders.

Clearly, he wasn't in the best of moods – however suddenly his attitude changed.

So she left quickly to go take an insane amount of time getting acquainted with the old restroom of Nicky's Ladies Restroom.

* * *

**This was short but oh so necessary. ****Please review, it actually does help with enthusiasm. **

**PREVIEW(ISH) - Erin will want to start looking out for Abbott, who MAY be reporting back to Mother Dearest. **


	6. Author NoteApology

I am returning to this story (as many of you may have guessed, I've not been around lately). I sincerely apologize for my lack of effort, but I just _couldn't continue _writing the story. I just lost the spark for a while. So, I'm going to try my best to get stuff out by _Tuesday _evening (my birthday is this weekend and I'll be very busy). Just wanted to let everyone know this. God I'm sorry. I've missed Erin and Reid and I hope they'll cooperate as I start to continue

By the way, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing. The latest reviewer (sorry I forgot your name, I'll be sure to add yours and others to my next update) really got me to get back on the horse (dammit I talk like a grandma). It's not normal to have someone review a story when they see that it hasn't had an update in FOREVER and chose to try to spur me on anyways. Well, it worked.

Let's just cross our fingers and hope that these next updates won't seem out of place! Ha, ha… oooooh no :))))


	7. Guts: Part 2

**Sorry if you got a double alert, I forgot to add this note! **

**Well, its good to get back to this story :) I've been grinning like a fool all day just thinking about it. So, I know that this chapter isn't very long (I appreciate the feedback, THANK YOU!!!) but I'll be sure to make the rest of them lengthier. Its just that I already had most of this written and that I was very anxious to get it up :)))**

**There should be better writing on the rest of the chapters, because this chapter gave me lots of trouble. But, it allows me to get where I need to be *wink* *wink***

**Thank you all for sticking with me, I appreciate the reviews. They are what got me to continue. You guys are the best!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Guts: Part 2**

_You keep the sunshine, save me the rain_

The scarily solemn group at the table didn't move, and one would hardly tell if they were breathing. This was because they'd already heard the news Pogue had to share. While Erin was just out of hearing, Pogue's booming voice had been clear enough for the rest of them. It seemed natural that Sarah broke the fearsome silence first – she was fairly new herself, so her knowledge on what Pogue had yelled was minimal.

"Would this…" the next word came out in a choke, as if to be denied, "'Darkling' thing be the same as last time?" Her voice did not hide the fact that she so desperately wanted Caleb to deny her, to tell her that nothing had actually happened.

Caleb collected his thoughts with closed eyes as Sarah looked up to him. During the lull, Tyler surveyed his palms, searching for a logical explanation, letting his bangs fall into his eyes. Reid was nowhere near as composed. His blue eyes burned not with Use, but with a flood of fiery emotion, his feelings were tangled and intense. His body remained taunt, his firm jaw locked and his hands were clenched in fists. If Erin saw this, she might have thought that someone would need to save him from combustion.

"Yes. He said it was wearing a uniform from a school from somewhere upstate."

Sarah continued with another question, "Are they alright?" Her throat swelled at the thought of them being otherwise.

"Yeah, they're fine, don't worry." He cleared his throat after realizing he'd been holding his breath.

Tyler's bowed head suddenly snapped up and he spoke quickly, "there is another explanation for the Darkling." Caleb and Sarah were immediately at his attention, no one noticing that Reid's rage was not receding.

He started smoothly and clearly the information as if it was something that he had once memorized but had then forgotten, "it could have been a Darkling of a secure curse."

Even Reid was looking at him confusedly, asking him to elaborate.

"A secure curse is one that cannot be broken by anything – even the spell casters death. What I'm saying is that he may have created it before he died, if he thought the battle would continue for longer than planned, if he neither won nor loss but was still fighting. He wouldn't have to worry about this one task, so he planned it ahead of time. There could be no threat at all."

It was plain to see that Tyler had already believed this to be true as his body relaxed in his chair and when he spoke his voice held a tone as if to imply that the idea was obvious.

Caleb's brows furrowed as he considered this, and it was easy to see the belief practically seep into his eyes. Sarah was nodding her held, already in agreement and happy with Tyler for thinking of the explanation in the first place. She'd been resistant to the immediate thought that Chase had come back from the moment it was possible.

On the other hand, Reid was not as eager to dismiss this like the others. The others had temporarily forgotten that each day brought his Ascension only closer. And this was an ugly reminder that only shoved the decreasing time until his eighteenth birthday in his face. On the outside he was as still as a statue, which was a stark comparison to the dangerous mix of rage tinged with confusion and fear that was boiling on the inside.

XXX

Erin was not able to see this when she stepped out from the ladies bathroom that hid behind the full bar that was filled with talkative customers. She would have looked happy and collective if it weren't for the bitten lip projecting her worry and busy contemplation. She didn't necessarily care about what was said over Caleb's phone, merely the group's reaction – or more rather, Reid's reaction. It was hard to imagine why they acted like they did. She had known of Reid's infamous temper, but she'd never heard about anything like this. She almost got goose bumps, if she admitted that his reaction had any affect on her in the first place.

She prolonged her trip back to the booth by pretending to take her time looking around the bar, as if she was curious at all. Her steps were slow and wondering, choosing to take a round about route back.

She'd been making her way to the booth perfectly fine when, so suddenly that she had to step back, Aaron Abbott blocked the path. Considering the dramatic height difference, and his extremely close proximity, he also blocked her field of vision. She stepped back and was only met with the smirk of the irritating boy.

She knew that unlike the last time he had approached her, he wouldn't be prevented the chance to speak his mind (however small it may be) – which might have been a good thing, considering she wouldn't almost get puked on. He took his time in silently intimidating her, and she used this time to quickly lean over to be able to see behind him. The booth was in perfect view, and she was at a certain angle that while she couldn't see the faces of Reid and Tyler, but Sarah and Caleb would be able to plainly see her.

Erin almost fell to her knees in appreciation when Sarah's head finally snapped over to face her after feeling the weight of her stare. Erin was then impressed at how quickly Sarah assessed the situation. Though she wasn't able to see anything after she was forcefully brought back to the attention of the boy in front of her as he tugged at her arm.

"You must be having a great week Samuels." Abbott remarked as he cocked his head to the side, his long hair falling into his forehead. Erin merely looked at him, simply waiting for him to continue.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart. You gotta see, there's nothing special about them. Even your step-mother thinks you're fucking genius – at least genius enough to not hang out with that _Son_ of a _bitch_." He sneered the last part in disgust. Erin didn't flinch as Abbott took a step towards her once more, becoming dangerously and uncomfortable close. She knew who he was referring to specifically and became somewhat defensive, even as her mind scattered to find an answer as to how he could possibly know her step-mother…

"What's so good about being special, Abbott?" She questioned, albeit a bit curious as to if this conversation would bring about some new argument from Abbott.

And surprisingly, she found that it did. His tall frame leaned over her, keeping eye contact as he said, "you're pretty special yourself. You need someone that can appreciate that." There was barely any room between them.

That is, until a lean arm circled her waist to pull her beside them. Erin looked up and over to find the cold, masked face of Reid Garwin. He didn't let go even as she steadied her self beside him, or when Abbott glared at the arm keeping her close.

"Well, now she knows that the 'someone to appreciate that' isn't you. Man I gotta say, you almost have balls facing her after the last time. We all know how that… ended up, don't we big boy?" He was feral and threatening, and his smirk reminded Erin of a villain from the old movies her late grandmother used to make her watch.

And as was tradition, Abbott would never back down – that is, unless he happened to become ill.

"Aw," Abbott started off, his face twisting into a mocking pout, "little Garwin is jealous that he isn't special enough to live up to Miss Samuel's standards?"

"Pray tell Abbott," his voice chalk full of false patience and respect, "what are these special standards you know so much about?" But he answered for him, "Oh, that's right – you would have to have some in the first place. And since you haven't any of those, you're pretty much a useless shit bag." He spat the last part, nearly loosing his cool.

"I have a good eye, Garwin, and I can see that I have a lot of a better chance with her than you." Abbott's voice was angry and loud as he said this, catching the attention of a few customers.

Suddenly Reid was done with games and was in his face as Erin was pushed behind him instinctively. His fiery state was curiously flared as he felt her fingers clutch the back of his grey hoodie, clutching it to both restrain him and silently provide her support. Her eyes peeked over his shoulder, assessing the situation. She was feeling an intense wave of emotions that she'd only read in books, and was dumbstruck as to how to handle the state of affairs.

"Back off, asshole. Stop talking shit before I beat your ass." Reid's body was frigid as he prevented the strong urge to Use. He could feel the pressure to give into the fire that desperately wanted to consume him and take control. All he wanted to do was to see Abbott as a bloody pulp, promising to stay away from her.

But he restrained, assuring himself that he wanted to do it _his _way, like a man.

Abbott opened his mouth to respond when his phone started to blare "Drop the World", a rap that Erin vaguely knew to belong to Lil' Wayne. He stood still for a moment, his jaw clenching as he decided if he should ignore the call or answer. It was a tense few seconds that seemed to last for much longer, until he finally decided to reluctantly answer the call.

"Yes?" He asked gruffly. After a moment there was shock to be seen in his eyes until a sly smirk took over the surprise. He lowered the phone and covered it with his hand and said to Reid, "We're gonna have to continue this later. Try not to get your panties in knot, bitch."

To Erin's surprise Reid merely glared as Abbott laughed and turned away, making his way out the front door. She felt an unease settle over her as she contemplated the satisfactory glint she had seen in Abbott's eye after he had answered the call – he was full of anger only moments ago. Her hands slowly released Reid's hoodie and she shook them to get rid of their tension due to the strong clutch she had held. She evaluated Reid as he watched his adversary walk out of the doors, taking a deep breathe and shaking his head, a bitter smile gracing his face for a quick moment.

"I'm sorry Reid, I didn't think I would cause this… trouble." Erin apologized softly, worried that he saw her as a burden now and didn't know where to look, her eyes staring down at her worn Keds.

She looked back up to see him smirking, but this one was one of good humor and she breathed a sigh of relief.

He laughed and replied, "Totally worth it."


End file.
